


Quite the Night

by sans_souci2



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 17:58:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sans_souci2/pseuds/sans_souci2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From looking like he's just stepped off a yacht to ordering expensive wine, to some very interesting stories, Steve's full of surprises on what feels a lot like a date to Danny. </p>
<p>When they get back to Steve's place, the surprises just keep coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quite the Night

“So what did you think of the restaurant, D?”

“The restaurant? Ahh…oh God wh… at are you doing-”

“Answer the question, Danny.”

He wants to.

Really, he does.

It’s just that it’s not that easy - not with Steve unzipping his pants and without so much as a ‘Mother may I?’, reaching in and wrapping his fingers around his poor, throbbing dick.

“Danny?”

“The… restaurant?” _That was the question, wasn’t it?_

“Yes, did you like it?” Steve cups Danny’s jaw with his other hand forcing him to make eye contact as he smooths a thumb along his cheek.

“Yeah. It was… good.”

“Good? Just good? I thought it was incredible.”

_How are you doing this?_

It’s insane the way Steve is talking as if his hand isn’t in Danny’s pants doing what it is. In fact, everything about the night is insane. It started in the car on the way home with cool air blowing in over them and a sultry voice singing in the background.

“So you were asking me what Jeremy was like a while ago,” Steve threw out nonchalantly.

Danny sensed danger.

He was right.

Over the next five minutes he listened as Steve candidly described Jeremy as smart, funny and strong, oh, and just as an aside, someone who gave head like no one else on God’s earth.

_Excuse me?_

After that it was no holds barred.

Danny asked.

Steve answered.

Steve suggested; Danny squirmed but didn't say no.

Which explains how coming in for an after dinner drink has suddenly morphed into _this_. As soon as they’re inside, Steve pins Danny against the entryway wall and starts doing what Danny’s been dreaming about for at least the last six months.

He can barely breathe now that it’s really happening.

Steve, as expected is good. Really good. With a calmness clearly designed to ratchet up Danny’s arousal, his hand stays busy, keeping the pressure on Danny’s dick constant but excruciatingly light. Lips against his ear, he murmurs low and sexy, “Hmmm… looks like someone's enjoying this?”

_Enjoying?_ “Oh ye….ah,” is all Danny can answer.

Smiling back and just to be cruel, at least that’s the way it feels, Steve gives his dick a firm squeeze.

“Ouch!”

“Sorry Danny, I just don’t want this to go too fast.”

_Too fast?_ He’s been hard for six months.

All Danny can do is close his eyes and make a sound that’s awfully close to a whimper. Don’t get him wrong - he’s ready for this and glad it’s finally happening. It’s just coming at him so fast and definitely not going the way he’d imagined it would.

In his dreams, he gives as good as he gets.

Make that in his dreams, he has Steve doing the breathless, stunned, oh my God dance that he's doing now. In his defense, not only does Steve still have one hand in his pants, now the other one has roamed behind his head and is playing through his hair and pulling him closer. It’s mind-boggling the way the man moves so fluidly. Suddenly his lips are on Danny’s and his tongue is doing wicked, wicked things in his mouth. Every few seconds he hums like he tastes something delicious.

_Oh fuck._

The vibration in Danny’s throat shoots straight down to his cock. Moaning, he sways and Steve has to steady him.

“You okay, D?”

_Okay?_

_Is he kidding?_

“What’s wrong Danny?”

“I need…”

“What do you need?”

“Please… please.”

“You want me to do something about this?” Steve gives his throbbing dick a titillating squeeze.

“Ohhhh… God.”

“Was that a yes?”

“Yes. Please.”

“Yes, please?”

He nods and squeezes his eyes shut because seeing that look on Steve’s face is killing him.

“Come here, let’s get you a little more comfortable.”

_Yes. Now!_

Steve pulls his hand out of Danny’s pants, leaving an obscene cotton-covered bulge poking out through his open zipper. Suddenly he’s being steered toward the couch; honestly, he’s barely aware of moving his feet. Steve stops him when they get there and without a word yanks both his pants and his boxers down. “Kick off your shoes, Danny. Now.”

_Oh shit - this is it._

He does as he’s told and is suddenly standing there with his cock jutting straight out in front of him.

“Good boy,” Steve murmurs, licking his lips as he inspects what he’s just unveiled. “I’m going to take very good care of this,” he promises giving Danny’s dick a loving caress before starting to unbutton his shirt for him.

Without knowing he’s doing it, Danny hears himself make that whimpering sound again.

“Shhh… don’t worry, D. Soon.” Steve helps him out of his shirt and then quickly goes to work on his own. “Sit down.”

The sofa’s cool on his bare backside when he does. He shivers.

“Take your socks off while I get out of these.”

_‘These’_ are Steve’s slacks -the perfectly tailored linen ones that have had the most riveting bulge in them ever since he stepped out of the car. Danny watches mesmerized as they’re unzipped and whisked off in one swift motion. Steve's white boxer briefs follow a half second later.

“Now then, what was it you were telling me you needed?” As Steve asks the question he’s angling Danny and easing him down on his side. “Is it this?” Slipping into place next to him, bare chest to bare chest and stiff dicks sandwiched between their bodies, Steve wraps his arms around Danny and presses against him.

Fuck if Danny even remembers the question.

____~_____

 

_Three hours ago…._

“So how about you find a clean one of these,” Steve fingers Danny’s bloodied shirt in a way that quite honestly makes it a little difficult for him to follow the rest of what he says, “and get yourself presentable by…,” he glances at his watch, “say around 7:30?”

“Are you serious?” Danny’s voice is a little breathless and his cheeks are flushed. He hopes Steve chalks it up to how close they both just came to leaving this sweet earth and not to the painful disturbance going on below his belt.

“Completely serious. You and I are going out to celebrate.”

“Celebrate?”

“That’s right.” A gorgeous smile spreads across Steve’s dirt streaked face. “The good guys won big time today Danny. And to celebrate we’re going out for an outrageously overpriced dinner that I’m going to pay for. I’m thinking I might even break out some pants that don’t have pockets all over them. You think you can get cleaned up and join me?”

_Was there a question in there?_

_Fuck._

The way Steve is looking at him is making his dick go crazy. On top of that, what he’s talking about sounds very much like a date. All Danny can do is stare back like he’s hit his head.

“Danny?”

“Yeah…?”

“I asked if you could be spiffed up for me by 7:30?”

“7:30?” _For you?_ “Uh… sure. Yeah, I’ll be ready.”

“Good.”

Danny gets out of the car and closes the door. For a minute he just stands there holding onto the door handle.

“Oh and Danny?”

“Yeah?”

“You were good out there today; you really had my back. Thanks, man.”

“Uh… no problem. I’ll see you soon.”

No problem? 

As he fumbles with his key, Danny’s heart is pounding; his palms are sweaty and he’s close to hyperventilating. His body sure seems to think there’s a problem. He wonders if all the dancing around and pretending they’ve been doing is about to become history. His hand shakes when he finally pushes the door open and the thrum in his crotch is so bad he reaches down and grabs himself the minute he closes it.

Big problem.

____~______

 

It’s exactly 7:30 when Danny opens the door to his apartment. He’s had time to give himself a little pep talk and get his nerves under control. Unfortunately the way Steve looks vanquishes just about all of the ground he’s gained.

Swear to God he’s never seen him look so damn good. For sure he’s never seen any of the clothes hugging his chiseled body. His fitted navy blazer has to be made by some pricey, hard to pronounce designer and his linen slacks look like they were custom tailored. To ice the cake, Steve’s wearing a torso-hugging white dress shirt that’s unbuttoned enough to show off a breathtaking expanse of his sculpted chest. Freshly showered but not shaven and hair still a little damp, the man looks like he just stepped off a movie set.

“Uh… hey, right on time,” Danny says then stands with his mouth open as he takes in the incredible sight on his doorstep. “Wow, don’t you clean up nice.” Instead of the razz he intends, it comes out the way he feels. Totally awed.

“Why thank you Danny. You don’t look too bad yourself.” Steve’s smile is dazzling. No surprise he’s as composed as Danny is flustered. His eyes sparkle and flirt with Danny’s for a second then take a slow, deliberate tour down his body. When they wander back up he gives Danny an appreciative nod. “In fact, you look very, very good.”

“I do?” Danny’s face burns. "Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Are you wearing a new shirt for me, Danny?”

“No… I mean not really. I got it a few weeks ago.”

“Well it looks good on you - it makes your eyes even bluer.”

“Uh… thanks.” Feeling as nervous as a teenager Danny somehow manages to step outside and close the door behind him. Calling on all the Jersey he has in him, he tries to act like he’s not the mess he is. “So are we just gonna stand here looking at each other or are we going to eat sometime this century?”

“You’re right, I guess we better get going. Do you have your car keys?”

“Of course. Here.” He tosses them to Steve who catches them in mid-air and mid-stride. There’s a definite smirk on McGarrett’s face when he slides into the driver’s seat.

“Don’t.” Danny warns, starting to feel a little less nervous now that he can look away from his partner.

“Don’t what?”

“I saw that smug look.”

Pulling out onto the street Steve replaces smug with amused, “That, Detective, was not my smug look.”

“Oh yeah, what kind of look was it, then?”

“I dunno…” Taking his eyes off the road for a dangerously long amount of time, he gives Danny a new, never before seen look. “Maybe it was just my glad to be with you look.”

Danny desperately wants smug back.

He means it.

At least smug doesn’t mess with his tongue and his dick the way Steve’s expression is now. He tries his best to get them to safer ground, “Uh… so, w-where is this place?” Looking out the window, he barely recognizes his own neighborhood.

“I’m not telling. It’s a surprise. Here.” Steve pulls a CD out of his coat pocket and slides it in the player. “Just listen to this and enjoy the ride.”

When John Mellencamp’s voice and a fast and furious guitar riff suddenly blast through the speakers, Danny rears back in surprise. “How did you-”

“Know you like this guy?”

“Yeah.”

“Well you said you liked Bon Jovi - I just opened that side bar thing on iTunes and found music like his.”

“Since when do you have iTunes?”

“Since I downloaded it after my shower.”

“Your shower tonight?”

“That’s right.”

“You just got iTunes tonight and you’re already making CD’s?”

“Of course. Why not?”

“I don’t know. It took me weeks to figure the damn thing out.”

Steve laughs, “Maybe Naval Intelligence training is good for something.” He turns up the volume. “Wait till you hear this next song.”

“It better not be ‘catchy’.”

“Just listen.”

Danny braces, correctly expecting something in a whole different genre than Steve’s usual auditory assaults. He’s not disappointed. When a woman’s velvety voice fills the car, he takes a deep breath. As he listens to the lyrics, a nervous thrum sets up camp in his stomach.

“What? You don’t like this?”

“No. I… I like it.”

“So why the look?”

“I’m just… uh, surprised I guess.”

“Well get used to that. I, Steven J. McGarrett, am a man of many surprises.”

“I guess you are,” Danny says shakily, realizing that he’s in for something big tonight. Just look at the facts: Steve is grinning like the cat that ate the canary while Mary J. Blige suggests in her velvety, bedroom voice, ‘You need someone to love you. Tonight.’

_Oh fuck._

Danny lays his head back and lets the wind rushing in through his open window cool his burning face. Too bad there’s nothing he can do for the thrum in his stomach, which is definitely moving downward.

_____~_______

 

Their destination is a small tucked away beachfront restaurant on the North Shore that the tourists haven’t found yet and the locals flock to. There’s a light sea breeze and a star-filled sky overhead which means Steve asks to be seated outside. Looking the way he does, he’s given the best table on the terrace.

There are gas torches and flickering candles and comfortable cushioned chairs and after a generous scotch on the rocks, Danny begins to relax. It’s hard not to given the great stories Steve is telling and the fact he’s mercifully turned down the sexual tease he had going on in the car. Danny decides he must be getting used to Steve’s drop dead gorgeousness because he’s actually able to look at him and not feel his stomach do flip flops.

Steve, as promised, is indeed a man of many surprises. Danny watches with interest as he studies the wine list then orders a bottle of something Danny’s never heard of. It must be good, or at least expensive, based on the way their waiter’s eyes widen. After the waiter leaves, Danny asks, “So you know a little bit about wine?”

“A little bit.”

“And where did you learn this little bit?”

“From a friend.”

“A friend where?”

“A friend in Dubai, of all places.”

“Story please.”

“I was on loan to the CIA- working out of our Embassy there. My contact was a blue blood from Boston. Based on his name alone, Jeremy Hollingsworth II, I was sure I was going to hate him but by the time my stint was up, it was pretty much the opposite. Anyway this guy knew everything there was to know about wine and since the embassy had an impressive wine cellar, I was given a very thorough introduction to the grape. I even managed to remember some of what Jeremy taught me.”

There’s a hard to read look on Steve’s face as he tells the story and Danny definitely wants to ask more, but the waiter is suddenly back with their wine so he has no choice but to wait. When the prerequisite sniffing and tasting are done and their glasses filled, both he and Steve take their first slow sip. “Holy crap, that’s good.” Danny licks his lips after he says it.

“Yeah, it’s pretty smooth isn’t it?”

“It’s smooth all right.” Danny takes another sip and feels the warmth spread down into his stomach. He’s curious about something Steve said and he’s got a little buzz on which means he goes for it. “So tell me about this-”

“Gentlemen, your entrees.”

Two servers appear out of nowhere or maybe Danny just wasn’t paying attention to anything except Steve. Anyway, there are suddenly too many ears around and then there’s the most incredible looking and smelling meal in front of him so Danny shelves his question and they both dig in.

A half hour later, cheeks flushed, Danny leans back in his chair. “Oh God, that was the most amazing meal I’ve ever had.”

It’s like Steve is personally responsible for the food the way he grins back.

It really had been a dinner unlike anything Danny ever had. Not just because the lobster-risotto-whatever melted in his mouth like butter, but because they’d stolen tastes of each others’ dinners and told their favorite stories from college or in Steve’s case, the Naval Academy, and laughed and swatted each other’s hands and it had felt so deliciously right he's almost giddy. They are the last guests out on the terrace and when Danny cranes to get a look inside, he sees only one other occupied table.

“Looks like we’re just about closing the place, babe.”

“We don’t need to hurry. You want any dessert or coffee?”

“I couldn’t eat another thing - thanks.”

After Steve signals for the check, he asks nonchalantly, “So what were you going to ask me - when I was telling you how I became such a wine connoisseur?”

“Oh that.”

Steve nods, leaning back in a way that almost seems to dare Danny to go wherever he wants.

“So what I was going to ask you was what this guy Jeremy was like? I mean, from your description I picture a prick, but you… you said you wound up… not hating him?”

The smile Steve gives him is so dazzling and full of unspoken promises it goes right to Danny’s dick. “You’re very perceptive, Detective Williams. How about I settle up and tell you about him in the car?”

“Anything’s fine with me as long as you’re paying.”

______~______

Present time.....

 

“Now then, what was it you were telling me you needed?”

Steve’s words replay in Danny’s head as he drifts in and out of the fugue that follows his second mind-numbing orgasm. How could he have lived this long and not known sex like this? Coming on the heels of months and months of taking care of certain needs by himself, what the highly skilled and more-gorgeous-naked-than-clothed Steven McGarrett just did to him was utterly incredible.

He replays the last hour one more time; it’s bleary and fuzzy and he’s just about ready to pass out for good - the way Steve already has - but, for some reason, call him crazy, he just wants to savor the memory one more time…

_“Now then, what was it you were telling me you needed?” Steve asks when he drops down on the couch and presses up against him, hot and hard and already covered with a fine sheen of sweat._

_Answering isn’t an option. Intelligible speech flew out the window the instant Steve arranged him on the couch like he was a ragdoll. Seeing his sculpted body loom over him - seeing that beautiful, rock hard cock of his rut in the air practically does him in. “Jesus.” he whimpers, clutching at Steve like he’s drowning. This is all new to him and it’s so powerful and so intense it’s all he can do to hang on. Steve’s naked body against his - that incredible cock of his poking hard into his stomach makes him groan. He feels like he could come right here and now._

_Steve will have none of that of course._

_As masterfully as he plots any mission, he backs him down, tilting his own hips backwards so that their cocks can’t grind against each other._

_Danny is instantly desperate. He hollows his buttocks and thrust his dick at Steve but gets only a low, throaty chuckle from him. “No, no, none of that. We are going to go slow and do it right.”_

_Talk about right._

_For a while Steve makes him lay absolutely still while he gets to know the furry sculpted chest he says he’s coveted all these months. Like a scientist, he traces over every inch of it, twirling chest hairs, twisting nipples, waiting for him to calm, and then biting and sucking and driving him right back to the brink as soon as he does._

_'Soon Danny. Soon.'_

_He must have said it five or six times._

_Each time Danny hears it he groans miserably and arches up off the couch._

_“Do you know how many times I’ve imagined doing this?” Steve husks, right before he slides off the couch and kneels next to it. Getting no answer, he tugs Danny closer so he can lean in over him and run his tongue over his belly, traveling slowly from just beneath his nipples to just above the patch of sandy colored hair that frames his very hard cock._

_“Oh Goddddd!” It’s got to be at least the fifth time Danny’s says it. This time he sounds the most desperate ever. This time a strand of clear pre-cum stretches from the tip of his cock to his belly button. Steve swipes at it with his finger then tastes it. Sultry eyes widening, he licks his lips. “You taste like you’re ready. Are you?”_

_“Y…es.” It’s a sob, not a word. Danny’s whole body goes rigid as he begs, “Please - now.”_

_“Then come for me-” Steve growls and then, with no warning, takes Danny’s cock in his mouth. Not just his mouth but all the way down his throat - like he doesn’t need room for air. After bobbing up and down a few times, he pulls back to tease his tongue over the tip and poke it inside just long enough for Danny to gasp and thrash and desperately beg him to stop._

_“Hmmmm,” Steve hums, wrapping his lips around his cock again._

_That’s what does it._

_The hum._

_No man can endure that kind of determined mouth and that kind of wicked sensation and not shoot the load of his life. Certainly Danny can’t. He actually sobs as he's coming, it's that incredible._

_After he’d recovered, they had somehow gotten upstairs, both of them groping each other so frantically they nearly tripped on the steps._

Now, shifting luxuriously in the same bed where it happened, Danny remembers how Steve made love to him and almost purrs with satisfaction.

The places Steve touched; the ways he made him feel. It’s as if Danny had been transported to a whole new wonderful universe. He remembers watching Steve climax right after him. It’s something he’ll never forget.

Ever.

As spent as he is, remembering the way Steve looked, kneeling between his legs, pumping hot seed all over his belly has his exhausted cock swelling and twitching all over again. _God what a sight he was._ Biceps bulging, chest rippling, they guy channeled raw sexuality and don't mess with me strength like now body's business. Shifting so he can watch him now, Danny drapes an arm over his partner with a contented sigh.

Steve McGarrett, man of many surprises.

_His Steve McGarrett._

**Author's Note:**

> posted on lj under a different title-  
> same fic-  
> Steve McGarrett Man of Many Surprises  
> (yikes! where did _that_ title come from?)


End file.
